


Moon River

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Army, Drama, Fluff, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Main Jearmin, Military, Modern, Romance, Yaoi, ereri, side ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi, Armin.” Levi nodded in acknowledgement. </p>
<p>“H-Hi… Wh-Where’s Jean?” Armin’s voice shook. Oh dear fucking god in heaven, his whole body was shaking. Levi took a moment to compose himself and heaved in a deep breath. </p>
<p>That was when Armin felt the tears pool in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Eren,” Levi finally spoke, his voice deep and clear. “I’d like a moment with Armin, please.”</p>
<p>~///~///~<br/>Armin waited faithfully; he hoped and prayed to whoever it was up there to keep his army boyfriend, Private Jean Kirschtein, safe in the battlefield. But what happens when it doesn't go as Armin expected? How will he accept the changes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon River

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! I'm back with a new Jearmin one shot! Because I am such a slut for these two and I love them so much that my poor shipper heart just can't take it. First and foremost, Shingeki no Kyojin is not mine as well as the song, Moon River. Second, I apologize for errors. And finally, I actually have no idea how everything goes in the military except fro the very obvious. This is a work of fiction so no need to get serious and go by the book on major and minor military protocols. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and the support for this and my other works especially Cyber Link. It's still getting hits and the occasional kudos and comments even after it's done. This is my first fanfic for 2016 so let's start that year right with some Jearmin loooove! :D

 

                                              

 

The alarm blared the moment it hit 6:00 in the morning. Armin immediately sat up and slammed the snooze button on the device to shut it up. He took a moment to comb his slender fingers through his disheveled blond hair that currently looked like tangled hay before he rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

A couple of minutes more passed before everything finally registered to him and his chapped lips cracked up into a happy smile.

Today was the day!

Kicking the sheets off his legs, he got off from the bed and went straight to the bathroom to gargle and brush his teeth. Sky blue eyes stared back at him when Armin watched his reflection on the mirror while he methodically brushed his pearly whites.

After he put on some fresh day clothes, Armin went downstairs of his shared apartment with his boyfriend who was scheduled to come home today. How long has it been? Armin’s already lost track because all he knew was that Jean wasn’t here. Taking out the milk from the fridge and a box of cereal from the cupboard, Armin sat on one of the stools in the small island counter. A small almost sad smile lifted his lips when he recalled the news like it was yesterday:

_“Armin? I’m home!”_

_Armin’s head snapped up from the book he was reading when he heard someone go through the front door. Jean’s voice filled the living room downstairs upon his return._

_“Welcome home!” After he placed down his book on the coffee table to walk up to his lover, Armin stood on his toes and planted a sweet kiss on Jean’s lips_. _He lifted his hands to comb through Jean’s undercut before he laced his fingers to lock around Jean’s nape. When he leaned down his head to meet Armin’s height, Jean returned the kiss passionately._

_“Someone seems happy.” Armin gasped for breath after they broke the kiss. “How did the interview go?”_

_Jean’s eyes fell and the grin on his lips was reduced to a small sad smile._

_“Not good, huh?”_

_Jean plopped down on the couch and heaved a heavy sigh. At this rate, he wasn’t going to land a good job to help Armin pay for the bills. If he fails another month, they’d have to give up this place among other things because his lover’s tutoring job isn’t enough._

_“Still not useful to society, I guess.” Jean managed to say while he nervously twiddled with his fingers. “It hits my ego so much.” A nervous laugh. “I guess sometimes, we have to result to other means.”_

_Armin frowned. Jean has always been a confident guy. To see him nervous like this… those sky blue eyes narrowed._

_“Jean,” He began slowly and his hands became clammy while dread rose in his chest. “What did you do?”_

_Jean was silent for a moment and just stared at the framed anime poster that was autographed by the creator himself. He knew Armin wasn’t going to take this well and he didn’t tell his adorable blonde angel that he’s been thinking about making this kind of move for months._

_“JEAN.” Armin’s voice was hard and that earned him Jean’s attention. Conflict filled those sharp golden brown eyes._

_“Armin, do you remember my high school buddy, Marco?” Jean began carefully._

_“I hope you’re not cheating on me.” Came the stone cold reply._

_“What? NO!” Jean quickly raised his hands in surrender. “No, No…Armin, would you just listen?”_

_“Okay, I’m listening.” It was a struggle to keep calm. Armin had to curl his hands into a fist on his lap and they shook from the rising dread._

_Jean took a couple of minutes to compose himself before he finally spoke:_

_“Marco’s decided to join the army…” Jean trailed off and tore his eyes away from those sky blue ones that had turned emotional with realization. “And well, I…”_

_“NO!” Armin quickly cried out and grabbed Jean by the shoulders, his fingers digging through his polo shirt. “Jean, please, you can’t do this to me. You can’t!” Tears had formed in those eyes and began to stream down Armin’s cheeks. “Jean, please, please…!”_

_“I want to be useful.” Jean said and his own voice shook. “And besides, it pays…”_

_“Then we’ll move somewhere else!” Armin shot back, sobbing. “There are other jobs…”_

_“Armin…” Jean’s voice was thick. He’d back out of it if he hadn’t already decided on it fully. And in addition to that, they were close to desperation. “Armin, listen to me, baby,” With steady fingers, he pried Armin’s iron grip off from his shoulders and started to pull the shorter man towards him._

_But Armin pushed him away. “You could die, Jean! Did you think about that? You could very well die out there!”_

_“I know!” Jean yelled back this time, not being able to hold it back anymore. “I know that very well, okay, Armin?! You’re the first thing that came to mind when I thought about that!”_

_Stunned, Armin stared at Jean with wide and teary eyes._

_“I’ve been thinking about this for months and the time spent on that made me decide.” Jean continued. “I’ve asked Eren too since Levi’s a corporal and all. I can’t really say if I’ll be under his squad when I enlist since that guy is already deployed in one of the worst warzones and I could be deployed elsewhere.” A pause and Jean took a shaky breath. “But one thing’s for sure, I’ll be entering with Marco.”_

_“How long will you be gone?”_

_“I… Don’t know. Depends.”_

_Armin didn’t say anything, he just kept his head low and stared at his shaking hands while his tears plopped down on them._

_After long agonizing minutes, Jean breathed out, pleading: “Please say something.”_

_“Do what you want.” Armin’s voice no longer shook. But the words were so quiet that Jean wouldn’t have caught them if he didn’t listen carefully. Jean didn’t say anything and only watched when Armin got up from the couch and went upstairs._

_He flinched when Armin slammed their bedroom door._

_But Jean refused to give up._

_When Armin laid curled up on their bed while he furiously hugged a pillow and wept silently, Jean entered their room. He then heard their bedroom door open and close before there was a shuffling sound when an object was lifted from somewhere. Armin heard Jean settle on the love seat by the window before he tested his guitar with a couple of strums. The simple but lovely melody filled the room._

_Then, Jean began to sing Armin’s favorite song in that smooth baritone of his. It was kind of husky from their fight earlier but despite that, Jean’s beautiful voice tugged on Armin’s heartstrings;_

‘Moon river, wider than a mile

I’m crossing you in style someday.’

_More tears left Armin’s eyes and his heart hurt from the thousands of possibilities that could happen to his Jean out there._

‘Old dream maker, you heartbreaker,

Wherever you’re going, I’m going your way.’

 

_The thought of losing Jean forever broke Armin’s heart. What the heck was he supposed to do with a folded flag? Wipe his tears with it?_

‘Two drifters, off to see the world

There such a lot of world to see.’

 

_Armin finally sat up and faced Jean who stared back at him with tenderness in his eyes while he continued to serenade the love of his life._

‘We’re after the same rainbow’s end, waiting ‘round the bend

My huckleberry friend, Moon River and me.’

_When Jean put down his guitar and gave Armin a small, awkward smile that was half pleading, the blonde launched himself from the bed and wrapped his arms around Jean in a tight embrace. Armin finally broke down and wept, his tears seeping into Jean’s shirt._

_“I love you, Jean. Please think this through.” He sobbed. “I’m begging you!”_

_Jean’s fingers lifted Armin’s chin and his golden brown eyes met with wet, sky blue ones._

_“I love you too, but I already have.” Came the reply. “I’ve decided on this.”_

_“Shit, Jean.” Armin buried his face harder against Jean’s chest, desperate to make him stay. But to no avail. The only thing he could do is to support Jean’s decision and pray to whoever was up there to keep him safe. “Then you better come back to me or I swear to god I will march up there and drag you home myself!”_

_“Sir, yes, sir.” Jean chuckled and leaned down to press his lips against Armin’s salty tear-drenched ones._

The colorful fruit loops made the milk a dull pinkish-purple color after Armin mindlessly stirred his breakfast. Leaving his spoon to submerge in the fruity concoction in the porcelain bowl, Armin reached inside his shirt to pull out a necklace with two pairs of dog tags attached on the chain. Before Jean left for deployment, he gave Armin his tags to hold on to.

 

KIRSCHTEIN, JEAN

Blood type: A+

407-06-5071

NO PREF

 

_“Isn’t this part of your uniform?” Armin raised an eyebrow after Jean had placed the necklace around the blonde’s neck. He looked dashing in his camo uniform but he had to shave his head as required to all military personnel. “You’ll get scolded.”_

_“Nah,” Jean grinned mischievously, those sharp golden brown eyes bright. “I’ll just tell them I lost them or left them back here. I’d probably get yelled at but I’m sure they’ll give me a new pair.” A shrug. “I don’t know, we’ll see.”_

_“First day and you’re already in trouble.” Armin shook his head in mock disappointment._

_“Aw, come on.” Jean grimaced as he slung his heavy pack over his shoulder. “It’s just a necklace. It’s not like I broke a major rule. I’ll get a new pair.”_

_Suddenly, a holler came from far behind. Amongst other soldiers saying their farewells to their loved ones, the voice called: “TIME TO GET ON BOARD!”_

_“Jean!” Marco jogged up to them and clapped Jean by the shoulder. “Time to go.”_

_Marco looked similar to how Jean was; shaved head, a heavy pack, and he wore a complete uniform._

_“Hey, Armin!” he greeted. Compared to Jean, Marco looked softer with those chocolate brown eyes and the gentle freckles that peppered the bridge of his nose._

_“Hi, Marco.” Armin nodded back and smiled, although it really didn’t reach his eyes. Jean was leaving after all. “Take care out there and…” Armin wasn’t sure how to proceed when his eyes fell on Jean._

_“Don’t worry,” Marco beamed and clapped Jean hard on the back which earned him a hiss of irritation from his best friend. “I’ll keep an eye on this guy to make sure he doesn’t screw up, ‘kay?”_

_“That would be great, Marco, thank you.” Armin manage to smile fully now. He then turned to Jean again and Marco left them for some privacy after he told Jean that he’d save him a seat._

_“So…” Jean began but he wasn’t able to continue and Armin pulled him down for a passionate kiss which left a lingering feeling in his very soul. They had spent their last night together for a couple of months or even more, making sweet, sweet love. When Armin pulled away, he smoothed the wrinkles on Jean’s uniform._

_“You look so handsome, Jean.” Armin said gently._

_“Thanks, baby.” Jean blushed and he looked so innocent while doing so._

_“Go on,” Armin motioned towards the buss Jean would be boarding. “Marco’s waiting. Take care out there.”_

_“I will.”_

_“And come back to me,” Armin’s voice quivered despite trying to fight it back. Even so, he remained strong. He has to. “Promise.”_

_“Armin, I can’t assure…” Jean began._

_“No matter what, Jean.” Armin cut him in mid-sentence. “No. Matter. What.”_

_And that was how Jean knew that Armin had already come into terms with what might happen to him out there. The only thing was, Armin was just as stubborn as him. He had put his trust in Jean so much to see him again._

_“I’ll so my best.” He nodded before he leaned down to place one last kiss on Armin’s lips. “I’ll see you in a couple of months. Wait for me by Moon River?” he winked._

_“Sure but don’t keep me waiting too long, okay?” Armin said knowingly while he thought back to the night Jean sang to him and the other times he’d hum that song while Armin drifted to sleep._

_“Okay.”_

_Then finally, Jean boarded the bus and Armin watched with an aching heart as his lover disappeared in the distance._

 

Closing his eyes, he pressed one of the tags against his lips in a small kiss. The metal was warm from being pressed against his own skin. He then glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 10 AM and the busses are scheduled to arrive at noon.

Jesus H. Christ, had Armin been spacing out that much? Gulping down the rest of the soggy cereal and nearly dying from choking on a fruit loop, Armin cleaned up and rushed to the front door. He slung his messenger satchel and grabbed his car keys from the decorative crystal ashtray on a shelf. With one last look at the apartment, Armin made sure that everything was spic and span for Jean’s return.

Even if he hasn’t heard from him in several weeks.

Shaking the thought off, Armin locked up and headed to his car. The engine purred to life when he turned the ignition and began to drive to the airport.

Yes, it’s been weeks since the last skype call from Jean. Since he was always busy, Jean barely got any time to sit down to call from one of the computers in their HQ. In addition to that, time zones are a bitch since Jean was in another country.

As Armin braved the traffic, he thought back to the last time he’d heard from Jean.

_“Hello?” Armin hurriedly clicked the green telephone icon the very moment Jean’s name popped up on his screen. He was requesting a video call._

_“Armin?”_

_“Jean? Oh my god, Jean!” Armin excitedly screamed as he bounced excitedly on the bed._

_“Whoah there,” Jean chucked as his image appeared on Armin’s screen. “Calm down, you might break something.”_

_He looked different, Armin noticed. Jean’s eyes were kind of sunken, probably from lack of sleep during patrols and such other operations. He looked like he did gain some muscle and the moment Jean angled his head to the side, Armin noticed the swishing ends of a tattoo at the bottom of his nape._

_“How are you?” Armin asked. “I’ve been so worried, I haven’t heard from you in a while.”_

_“You know it’s busy here with…” Jean paused, unsure how to continue. Armin then understood that Jean has probably seen some things that could only be shown by the nightmares of war. “…Stuff.”_

_“I…I see.” Armin kept a smile on for Jean which appeared to be helping because Jean returned the smile, light filling his tired brown eyes. “I missed you so much! Have you been eating well? You’re not hurt, are you? You’re okay?”_

_Jean laughed and that filled Armin’s heart with hope._

_“Yeah, I am. Slow down, will ‘ya?” Jean replied then he snapped his fingers when he realized something. “Oh holy shit, yeah, I almost forgot!_

_“What? WHAT?!” Armin grabbed the edges of his laptop screen and shook it. “Whaaaat?!”_

_“I don’t know if Jeager knows already,” Jean said. “But his boyfriend’s my superior commanding officer now.”_

_“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Armin exclaimed. “YOU GOT DRAFTED IN LEVI’S SQUAD?! YOU’RE **THAT** GOOD?!”_

_“Yup and Marco too.” A proud grin. Levi might be their friend, but he doesn’t choose his men out of friendship; he chooses them by skill, leadership, and the ability to hold their ground in a fight. Levi was strict and he chose Jean to be in his team, then Jean’s probably met the corporal’s standards. It was also a lucky hit that Jean was deployed in the same place as Levi was. “Shit, Armin. Levi’s different when he’s in uniform from when he and Eren hangs out with us. He’s fucking scary.”_

_“Levi’s always scary.” The blonde laughed and leaned back on some pillows. “I don’t even know why Eren’s with him sometimes. But come to think of it, Eren’s scary too. So it’s a match made in heaven.”_

_“Nah, babe…” Jean wiggled his eyebrows and Armin giggled. “It’s made in hell.”_

_“Anyway, I’m glad I got to get a hold of you though.” Jean’s grin fell into a sad smile and his eyes became solemn._

_“Why, what’s wrong?” Armin could feel his heart crack but he held it together. If he and Jean could get through this together, then they could get through anything._

_“I’m going on an operation with the squad in 48 hours.” Jean said. “And it’s not like the others. I might actually die from this, Armin.”_

_Sky blue eyes stared silently at Jean’s pixelated live feed image on the screen. Armin felt a hard lump form in his chest and engulf his very being in fear. Shit, is this the kind of fear Eren goes through as well? But he seems so strong and he doesn’t show it at all._

_“Please be careful.” Armin was surprised that he was able to smile but tears filled his eyes. “Contact me as soon as you get back, okay? Promise me. Please, Jean. You have to survive.”_

_“I plan to.” Jean’s smile was a bit brighter now, happy that Armin had gotten so strong during his absence. “No matter what, remember?”_

_“Yeah!”_

_A voice came from somewhere and Jean glanced over his shoulder before he gave a silent nod._

_“I need to go.” Jean turned back to face Armin. He smiled at him and Armin blew him a kiss which made his cheeks tint a slight pink. “Oh and before I forget, if all goes well, I’ll be coming home with the batch scheduled to return in two months.”_

_“For good?” Armin’s eyes lit up behind the tears._

_“For a visit.” Jean smiled tightly. “But we’ll see, okay?”_

_Armin’s eyes fell in disappointment but he nodded nonetheless. “I love you, Jean.”_

_“I love you too, baby.”_

_Then the screen went black._

Armin hasn’t heard from Jean in since then and it’s been a couple of weeks. Even so, he decided to go to the airport not only to expect Jean but to receive the returning heroes in warm welcome as well. In addition to that, Eren will be there too.

Easing the car into a parking slot, Armin got out, took his bag and locked the car before he made a mad run towards the airport lobby. There were already a lot of people in there already and despite the fact that Armin wasn’t very tall, he stood on his toes to see over the crowd.

“Armin!” someone familiar called his name. When Armin looked again, he saw Eren waving at him. “Oi, Armin! Over here!”

“Eren!” Armin waved back and brushed by some people to get to his best friend. Bright green eyes locked with sky blue ones and Eren patted him on the back.

“What’s up, bro?” Eren grinned brightly, obviously excited. “Are you ready for your first welcome?”

“Yeah!” Armin grinned back. “Where’s Mikasa?”

“She can’t make it today because she’s too busy baking a welcome home cake at home.” Eren replied with a shrug. His sister might be morose and looked like she could kill you with a spoon and some staple wires, but Mikasa is actually a pastry chef. A nice pastry chef who doesn’t really like Levi.

“Uh,” A tease from Armin. He grinned at Eren and gave him a smug look. “Are you sure Mikasa won’t poison Levi?”

“Nah, I made her promise.” Eren winked. “What did Horseface say?”

Eren and Jean didn’t get along sometimes but it’s just mostly friendly bickering and competition. Over the years, the two have become good friends to Armin’s relief.

“I actually haven’t heard from him for a couple of weeks.” Armin admitted and Eren frowned. “But he said that he’ll try to come with the batch arriving today. It’s pretty busy there with…stuff. So, I guess they don’t really get a lot of time to call home.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Eren replied. “Levi told me the same thing. But hey, hold on tight, Armin. ‘Kay? It’s tough, but it’s fucking worth it, I swear.”

“By the way, Jean said he got into Levi’s squad.” Armin beamed proudly.

“Uhg.” His green eyed friend grimaced. “I’m sure Levi doesn’t know what he’s thinking. I mean, Jean? That guy can’t even open a jam jar.” He wagged his eyebrows to help Armin loosen up and the blonde playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Suddenly, there were shouts from some people in the crowd that the troops have arrived. Cheers and whistles erupted the moment the first few uniformed soldiers emerged from the inner gate.

“They’re here, dear fuck!” Eren exclaimed as he grabbed Armin’s hand and they waded through the crowd until they reached the barriers. One of the airport guards, blocked their way. Eren reached up and tapped the guy’s shoulder before the tall man glanced over his shoulder to look at them.

“Berthold, hey!” Eren greeted. “Could you let us through, buddy?”

“Hi, Eren.” The man smiled at them. “Levi’s coming home, huh?” When Eren nodded happily, Berthold turned to look at Armin. “Your friend too?”

“A-Ah, yes.” Armin blurted out. “He’s coming home too.” _I hope._

“Armin here is my best friend.” Eren nodded. “His boyfriend’s in Levi’s squad.”

“Wow, congrats.” Berthold actually looked surprised. Man, is being in Lance Coporal Levi’s squad that of a big deal? “Here, let me open this for you.”

Eren and Armin slipped past the barrier when Berthold opened one of the gates for them and they joined the other family members and loved ones who were already inside to meet their returning heroes in the army.

Nervous sky blue eyes scanned the crowd of families weeping in joy and soldiers walking around to look for their loved ones.

Jean. Where’s Jean? He said he’ll be here, didn’t he? Armin’s heart started to pound dreadfully in his chest that it became painful to breath.

“LEVI!” Eren suddenly shouted over the crowd before he disappeared from Armin’s side. Oh my god, Levi was here. Levi’s home. But where’s Jean?

WHERE WAS JEAN?!

Armin was starting to panic. He quickly pushed past the people in his way to follow Eren.

“Excuse me, pardon me, coming through…” he muttered every time he brushed by someone. Finally, he emerged between a small group of people and Eren came into view.

Lance Corporal Levi stood in front of Eren. Despite being a few inches shorter than his friend, Levi carried within him the air of authority only a dignified soldier of ranking had. His ruler straight black hair was cut short and neat with a few strands brushing his forehead. His eyes where the color of hardened sapphires and being a clean freak as Eren would tease him, his military uniform was spotless.

“L-Levi?” Armin began and the other man froze and slowly turned to face him. Armin noticed that his lips were slightly red, most likely from the hard and passionate welcome-home-kisses he received from Eren.

“Hi, Armin.” Levi nodded in acknowledgement.

“H-Hi… Wh-Where’s Jean?” Armin’s voice shook. Oh dear fucking god in heaven, his whole body was shaking. Eren quickly stepped forward to hold Armin up the moment the blonde showed signs of toppling over due to his knees buckling.

Levi took a moment to compose himself and heaved in a deep breath. That was when Armin felt the tears pool in his eyes.

“Eren,” Levi finally spoke, his voice deep and clear. “I’d like a moment with Armin, please.”

“O-Oh, s-sure.” Now, even Eren’s voice shook. He was about to step away but Levi gave him a silent look not to stray too far because with how he knew Armin, the blonde might faint.

“Levi, I—“ Armin began but Levi held up a hand to silence him. His hard blue eyes locked with Armin’s light ones and pinned his attention to place. That was how Armin understood that Levi wasn’t talking to him as their friend, but as a Lance Corporal… A military officer.

“First and foremost,” Levi began. “Let me calm you down.”

Armin held his breath.

“Kirschtein’s not dead.” Levi said and Armin felt his knees buckle in relief. Eren was suddenly by his side and Armin held onto his best friend for dear life.

“He’s is an exceptional soldier.” Levi continued, his hands falling to his side. “I never knew he had it in him. Unfortunately, he was hurt pretty bad during our last operation. So bad, that he had to be relieved from his duties.”

“What…What are you saying, Levi?” Armin croaked. “What happened to him?”

Eren watched Levi who didn’t reply immediately and instead, those blue, blue eyes looked past behind Armin while Eren followed suit.

Those green eyes widened.

“Is here fine, Kirschtein?” A voice deep, rough voice asked from behind Armin but the blonde didn’t turn around yet as he absorbed the sound of Jean’s surname escape someone else.

“Yeah, Braun.” Jean replied. His voice was soft and raspy, almost tired. And that was when Armin whirled around. “Thanks.”

“So that’s your sunshine, eh?” The soldier named Braun which Armin assumed to be his surname, asked. “Not bad. Mind introducing me?”

“Yes. Find your own, sunshine or whatever you call them.” A raspy chuckle.

Jean sat on a wheelchair. He wore a brown military shirt and camo pants. Despite being more chiseled and angular from the muscle he had gained, he was pretty beat up with a bandage around his shaved head and a sling cast on his left arm.

But what shocked Armin beyond reason…

Was Jean’s amputated leg.

The whole lower limb was missing until Jean’s knee and the stump was wrapped in sterile bandages and some outer dressings for extra protection. When their eyes locked, it was Jean who broke the contact first. For a moment there, he really looked ashamed of what happened. But Armin kept his stare until Jean lifted his eyes and locked with Armin’s once again.

Jean’s companion saluted when he saw Levi, he nodded at Armin, and patted Jean’s shoulder before he took his leave.

“Armin…” Eren began but Levi placed his hand on the other man’s lower back which halted Eren. When Levi shook his head at him, Eren clamped his mouth shut.

“Let’s give them some space, brat.” Levi said as he led Eren away. “C’mon.”

“Hi, baby.” Jean began when he was the one to break the silence. Armin’s dumbfounded stare made him shrink into a tiny ball for some reason. “Surprise… Heh.”

When Armin didn’t answer, Jean lowered his eyes. But then after gathering all his courage, the blonde took one shaky step forward. And then another. And then another. Armin did so until he stood in front of Jean’s chair.

Finally, when Jean lifted his eyes, Armin bent down to press his lips tenderly against his. The two reunited lovers forgot the world around them when they both melted into the welcoming kiss which they yearned to feel for many long months.

“Welcome home.” Armin breathed in between kisses.

“I’m sorry…” Jean then began when Armin broke away so they could catch some air. “Armin, I tried…”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about.” That gentle voice was firm and Armin shook his head. “You fought hard, Jean. You have no fucking idea how proud I am of you.”

When those words sank in, unshed tears sheened Jean’s eyes. “I shouldn’t be here, Armin.”

“What are you saying? Don’t say th---”

“Marco…” Jean replied quickly, he didn’t sob but his voice was quivering. The painful memories aren’t going to come until he’s in bed while on the brink of sleep. Then the tragic events are going to flash back and rob him of the rest he wanted. “I tripped on a trigger wire and he pushed me out of the way. I lost a leg but he lost his life.”

“Oh my god…” Armin’s breath was trapped in his chest until he was forced to exhale to catch it. Marco and Jean had been friends since high school and the two practically grew up alongside each other like brothers. “Jean, I never knew…”

“Levi said I was lucky that they were able to drag me out there before I bled to death.” Jean continued with a shaky sigh. “They told me that I was knocked out for a couple of days. It was the worst fucking day of my life.” He reached up and cupped Armin’s smooth cheek. “I lost my best friend and I thought that I’d never see you again.”

“I’m so sorry…” Armin’s heart hurt. It hurt for Marco and it mostly hurt for Jean.

“Don’t be.” Jean shook his head as a shaky laugh escaped from him, the sobs present beneath. “It’s not your fault.”

“No one will hurt you again, you’re home now, Jean.” He nuzzled Jean’s rough, callused hand that held his cheek. “We have Marco to thank for that, he was a true friend and he’s a hero. I really don’t know what to say to make you feel better right now but---“

“Shhh…” Jean’s hand crawled from Armin’s cheek to his nape before he pulled the blonde down to press his lips against his in another loving kiss. “I’m just happy that you don’t see me differently.”

“Oh course!” Armin exclaimed in a hurried gasp when he pulled away. “I love you for you, okay? I love you even if you lose all your damn limbs or even if you’re blind or deaf or mute or…!”

“Okay, okay, I get it, baby.” Jean chuckled thickly, his heart clenching with bittersweet joy and relief. “You love me.”

“Can I say forever?” Armin asked, sky blue eyes suddenly going wide and innocent. “Because I really plan to stay.”

Jean stared at him, taken back. “You’re…serious?”

“Yes!” Armin nodded stubbornly. “I lived with you for some time already and I waited for you all this time. What makes you think a couple of more years, if not the rest of my life, would be any different?”

“Oh shit, Armin.” Jean gawked then he grinned so brightly that it lit up those teary golden brown eyes Armin missed so much. “Are you saying you want to… ‘Ya know… that?”

“I’ll contract Mikasa to make a wedding cake.” Armin beamed. “It’ll be simple ceremony with close friends and family. We’ve already saved enough so we can buy a house and we’ll put one of those moving chair thingies by the stairs.”

“Holy fuck, I’m so into this.” Jean beamed.

“Guys, Mikasa said she made lunch.” Eren suddenly appeared beside them along with Levi who watched Armin and Jean with his usual bored expression.

“That sounds great!” Armin grinned happily as he sniffed and wiped away the tears from his eyes with the back of his fingers.

“Your sister promised to poison me.” Levi commented dryly. But when Jean’s eyes met Levi’s, his lips lifted in a knowing smile before he saluted to his corporal. Levi knew that this was the final salute Jean will ever give him because one of the best men he’s had on his team is leaving the service for good.

Levi returned the salute flawlessly. “You did great, Kirschtein. One of the best I’ve worked with.”

Armin’s chest swelled in pride so much that he didn’t even notice that he was grinning.

“It’s been an honor to serve under you, Corporal.” Jean nodded, his eyes became bright when Armin reached down to hold his hand and their fingers intertwined.

“So now we’re all back to being buddies, right?” Eren asked hopefully after he kept his phone in his pocket.

“But I hate you.” Jean narrowed his eyes at Eren but he was obviously being mischievous.

“Fuck you, Horseface. I should tell Mikasa to poison you.” Eren grinned back menacingly. “Or better yet, I’ll do it myself.”

“Ohohoho, you can try, Jeager. Just try, I dare ‘ya.”

“Alright, come on before I bash your skulls against each other.” Levi sighed and led Eren away.

“Jean, Let’s go home.” Armin smiled radiantly which made the hell Jean went through all worth it at the end.

As Eren and Levi led the way ahead of them, Armin pushed Jean’s wheelchair while they followed a few steps behind.

Then, Armin began to hum their favorite song.

The world around them was forgotten and the noise of the crowd was silenced because it was only Armin’s lovely, gentle voice Jean heard.

Finally, Jean wept and he didn’t care who saw.

Because all that mattered right now are Armin and their Moon River.

 


End file.
